Is breá liom tú, Montgomery Scott
by mybarricadeboys1
Summary: According to Scotty, Freya McKenzie is way out of his league. But his friends do not agree... This can only end one way: badly. Scotty x OC, rated T (just to be safe) for language. Have fun reading, review and follow!
1. Chapter 1

Freya McKenzie's first view of the U.S.S. Enterprise was, in a word, magnificent. Framed against the velvet darkness of space, spotlighted by thousands of sparkling stars, the hull gleamed dully as the shuttle swung smoothly round to the entrance bay. Freya gazed out of the window, awestruck, a huge grin slowly spreading across her face. "Aren't you just a beauty," she whispered reverently in her slight, lilting Scottish accent. Her gaze then focused on her reflection in the window as the shuttle came into land. Nervously, she tugged at her wavy strawberry blonde hair, pulling it up into a messy ponytail, then checking her pale, freckled face and red Star Fleet dress for imperfections. She wanted to make a good impression on her first day aboard the famous flagship.

The hustle and bustle of the ship made the Edinburgh born girl feel perfectly at home as she elbowed and dodged her way through the crowds until she found the Engine Room. The Chief Engineer was waiting for her there. Freya was going to be second in command.

"Engineer McKenzie reporting for duty, sir," she said, breathless with excitement.

"Ah, so you're a Scot too, are you? Excellent," said Freya's new boss with a grin. Freya could barely hold back her smile as she shook his hand; she was glad to work with someone from her home country.

"I'm Montgomery Scott, sir when anyone's listening, and Scotty when no-one is," he said, rubbing one hand through his short, red brown hair. Freya already liked him; his easy smile, laid back personality and Scottish heritage made him the perfect boss for her.

_He's not bad looking, either, _said a hopeful little voice in the back of her mind. She pushed it away quickly, wishing she'd let her waist length hair hang loose to hide her faint blush.

"Well, we'd best get down to business," said Scotty, motioning for Freya to follow him.

"We've got everything top notch here, if I do say so myself – best engines, latest weapons, shields – and everything works a treat, too. We shouldn't have much to do...actually, ignore that, we're bound to walk straight into some kind of trouble in a few weeks and then our lovely lady will take a real beating. We've got a good captain, and he loves the ship, but not the way us engineers do...he seems to think we're miracle workers, not just simple grease monkeys. Ah, well. You've worked on a star ship before, haven't you?" Finally, he paused and turned back to Freya.

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Good, good...you should do fine, then. Just stick with me, lass, I'll teach you a few tricks."

Freya walked behind him with a spring in her step, smiling so wide she was in danger of swallowing her own head. She was sure that she'd be happy here.


	2. Chapter 2

Montgomery Scott was falling in love with his new second-in-command as soon as she opened her mouth. Her accent, her light red hair, her warm chocolate eyes and freckles sent a wave of homesickness through him, and it was all he could do to smile and try to talk normally. Her lush, cupid bow lips spread in a matching smile and Scotty felt his heart skip a beat. Cursing himself for being so easy to enchant, he led the way down the narrow corridors of the Enterprise, going first to avoid looking at Freya. He blurted out whatever came to mind as they walked, desperate to keep his mind off her.

Once, Scotty had been sure that the Enterprise was the only girl for him. If he had a choice, he would never go on shore leave – he'd just stay on the ship, taking care of her and making sure she wasn't lonely, until she was buzzing again with the sound of the crew, warping to the next adventure. He even talked to her sometimes – a fact that he would never, ever, ever admit to anyone.

Now, he wasn't even looking around at the ship, let alone brushing his fingers over any surface he could as he usually did. He was painfully aware of Freya's footsteps behind him.

He and Freya were sat in Scotty favourite place to be – underneath one of the engines, sitting on hammock-like seats that Scotty had invented himself, so that he could go up and down to work on the engines with ease. Nursing a hot mug of tea, he watched Freya talk, listening more to the lilt of her accent and her pretty laugh than her opinions on the ship.

When the conversation lulled, Scotty took a sip of his tea and found that it was stone cold. Grimacing slightly, he said to Freya; "Listen, I should probably introduce you to the captain and that. Just in case he needs something from Engineering and I'm not there. So he knows you."

Freya nodded. "Of course," she said, setting down her empty mug and standing up. "Maybe you could give me a quick tour as well, so I know where everything is."

"Uh-uh. Right."

When they reached the Bridge, Freya's eyes were full of such wonder and happiness at the buzzing, vibrant ship that Scotty nearly fell over. Tugging his collar nervously, he led the way in. "Captain, this is Engineer McKenzie. If you need me and I'm not there, ah...she'll be the one to talk to."

"Hi," said Captain Kirk, smiling at Freya. "Nice to meet you..."

"Freya is my first name, sir," she said shyly.

"No need for the sir yet, we're not out of Earth's orbit yet. It's Jim until we get into warp, that's my new rule."

Freya giggled and Scotty had a strange urge to punch the captain. Hard. On the nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was desperate for someone else's opinion on Scotty's new second-in-command. He beckoned Lieutenant Uhura over.

"Hey, Uhura, what do you think of little Freya?"

"The new engineer? She seems nice, capable...why?"

"What, you mean you didn't notice?" He was grinning like an idiot.

"Notice what now?" asked the lieutenant with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I believe the captain is referring to Mr Scott's feelings for Engineer McKenzie," interjected Spock.

"What, _you _noticed!?" spluttered Jim.

"Yes, captain. Contrary to popular belief, I do notice the emotions of other people, especially when they are as obvious as Mr Scott's. I just do not share them."

"I noticed too," said Ensign Chekov, turning his chair to face the captain.

"What, _you!?_ You're about two years old, for God's sake!"

"I'm 17, sir. And, just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I don't notice zees things."

"Come on, Jim, Scotty's face was so red they could probably see it from Earth," chuckled Doctor McCoy.

"OK, great, I'm not the only one with the power to read faces."

"Nope, sorry," said Sulu, "You don't have any power to read faces. Scotty's just really obvious."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks, Sulu. But listen, guys...I've got a really great idea."

"And what really great idea would that be, Jim?" asked Bones, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just, hear me out. Come on guys, gather, this is going to be really great if you all co-operate..."

The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise converged on their captain as he began to explain his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, gosh, I forgot about this fic! Sorry lovelies! People have also been asking me what '****Is breá liom tú' means – it's Gaelic (Old Scottish language) for 'I love you'. *quietly sqees with happiness***

**So, here it is, the next chapter. Have fun reading and please review! Thankies!**

Alarm bells were ringing, red lights were flashing, sparks were flying, and Freya's whole universe was imploding.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit," _she muttered, hands flashing over the console she stood at and scanning the screen. "Why do you work nice for Scotty, but not for me, you grumpy cow?" she asked desperately of the Enterprise. As if in reply, the whole ship groaned.

"What's going on here?"

_Fuck. _Not Scotty, oh please...

"Uh, I'm not sure, sir...Engine One is overheating. Someone's manually turned off the water turbines..."

"What? Who would've done that...here, let me see."

He pushed past her to get to the console. "If I knew that, they'd call me Sherlock Holmes, you daft bastard," Freya muttered under her breath.

Scotty had been distant with her these past few days, and it was starting to take its toll. Freya couldn't work out what she'd being doing wrong – up till now the ship had been running fine.

Scotty cursed under his breath. Poor Freya looked like she was about to cry, Engine One could burn out at any moment, and all because of some careless bastard brushing against one of the consoles. When the Captain found out the blame would land on Freya – but not if Scotty had anything to do with it. This was not her fault, and if he couldn't date her, Scotty could at least look out for her.

At first, he'd thought it might work; he and Freya got on so well as it was...but he soon realised that she was too young, too pretty, too funny and sweet and clever and kind...too everything. He didn't stand a chance. So he put it out of his mind – or tried to.

"We should get down to the turbines, turn them back on, if we can," said Freya shyly. "I don't know the extent of the damage, but we could salvage the coolant system at least before we go down to Engine One and sort this mess out."

"Sounds like a good idea. If you take the turbines, I'll get down to the Engine," agreed Scotty.

Freya hurried off. Scotty watched her go, wondering how she managed to look as though she was floating, not walking...she moved so lightly...

_Get a grip, Monty._

Freya wished he'd just talk to her, besides "Pass us that wrench," and "You get off to bed, it's late." For three months they'd been fine, best friends. Now he could barely look her in the eye, and on top of that, she'd let him down badly with this damn engine.

When she got to the turbines, the water wasn't swirling along to the coolant system that kept the engines from overheating as it usually was. The console was flashing warning signs that did not give Freya a good feeling. She ran over, slipping a few times on the damp metal. She saw that the cell that powered the rotor blades had been sabotaged, but not irreparably, which was odd. Someone had deliberately ripped out the wires that connected the cell to the console, but it would be simple enough to reattach them. So what was the point? Sighing, she decided to forget her deductions and knelt down to rewire the console.

Once the water was safely moving off again, Freya stood up, brushed off her dress and ran to Engine One.

Panting, she arrived just as Scotty was opening a panel to the inner workings of the engine.

"What's the damage?"

"Well, thanks to you getting the turbines back, we just have a few wires burnt out. Not enough to seriously put us out of action, but you might want to tell the Captain we're not going into warp for a few hours."

"Uh-huh. Need some help rewiring?"

"Yeah, that'd be – "

The door to the corridor behind Freya slammed shut.

"What the hell -?"

"I don't know..." Freya dashed to the door and shoved it with her shoulder. "It won't budge."

"Damn. Turbines sabotaged, doors randomly locking...is the Enterprise haunted or something?"

Freya giggled. "Hope not."

"Well, I'll get to work on the engine; you work on getting us out."

Five minutes later and the engine was fixed. The door, however, was a different matter.

"Why would someone lock this door anyway?"

"I don't know! I'm an engineer, not a bloody detective."

"Alright, Freya, calm down."

"I'm claustrophobic. And this whole 'stuck in a tiny engine room with the door firmly locked and an idiot asking idiotic questions' thing is kind of getting to me."

"I'm sorry, all right! We'll get out."

Another five minutes and the door sprung open.

"I did it!"

"You didn't do a damn thing," snapped Freya. "The door opened by itself. Seriously, what is wrong with the lock system in this place!?"

With that, she stalked off, leaving Scotty looking desolate.

"Mr Chekov, did our plan work?"

"Um...no, Keptin."

"What!?"

"Freya's claustrophobic, Jim. According to Scotty they had an argument and she stormed off," sighed Bones. The rest of the Bridge crew were turned towards the captain's chair.

"Face it, this plan is not working. You can't force two people to fall in love," said Uhura. Spock nodded as if that settled the matter.

Jim sighed. "No. We keep going with this. Let's face it, Scotty really needs a girlfriend."

"True," nodded Sulu.

"But vhat else can we try?" asked Chekov.

"Well, maybe sabotaging the ship and locking them in a small room together was a bit extreme..."

"Just a bit," said Uhura.

"So this time, let's go for the emotions thing. Which one of you guys wants to make Scotty jealous by flirting with Freya?"

Every hand on the Bridge went up apart from one. Uhura beamed at Spock.

"I have such a loyal boyfriend."

"It's not that," said Spock. "I am just not very accomplished at flirting."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "You can say that again ."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jim, no."

"Bones, _yes."_

"But why? Why me?" moaned Bones, looking from Jim to Uhura and back again.

"Because," said Uhura firmly, "You have been voted by all female members of the Bridge crew as the hottest guy on the ship. Apart from Chekov and Jim. But Chekov's too young and shy and Jim refuses to do it."

"How come he gets to refuse!?"

"'Cause I'm the captain. Jeez, Bones, is the idea of flirting with Freya so terrible? She's really pretty."

"Yes, but there's a strong chance that, instead of confessing his feelings for Freya, Scotty'll just kill me and throw my body out of the airlock."

"...Point taken."

"So will you let me back out?"

Jim and Uhura looked at each other.

"No," they said in unison.

Freya sat on a metal barrel, swinging her legs, on the balcony above the generators, nursing a cup of tea brought to her by Keenser. Nervously, she sipped a scalding mouthful and immediately wished she hadn't. Unfortunately, Scotty chose that moment to walk up to her. Swallowing the tea, she winced heavily, swearing she could feel her throat blistering.

"Hi. Um, Kat said Jacob told Annie that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I'm sorry –"

"Scotty, I'm really sorry –" The pair began at the same time.

"Whoops!" giggled Freya. "You start."

"No, it's OK, you start."

"Well, if I don't we could be here all night," the red-haired girl quipped. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was upset because of the turbines breaking and the claustrophobia and I just felt like I'd let you down...I felt useless. I'm sorry."

"No, its fine, I wasn't helping matters. It's not your fault." Scotty looked her in the eye. "Don't ever think you're useless. You are anything but."

Freya blushed, looking down at her teacup. _Just kiss me already, idiot._

Scotty swallowed, looking down at his feet. _Could I? Could I kiss her?_

_Just do it, Monty._

Scotty looked up at Freya again.

_Kiss her._

Freya leaned forward.

_Kiss me!_

"Hi, Freya, could I talk to you?"

_Dammit Bones!_

"Um, hi, Bones. Yeah, sure, what about?"

Bones thought fast. Jim and Uhura hadn't said exactly what he had to say to Freya...

"Uh, it's...kind of a private thing."

"Oh, sure. I was just going," said Scotty grumpily. "I've got stuff to...engineer."

Freya watched him go sadly. Bones cleared his throat.

"So, uh..."

_Think, man!_

"I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me?" asked Freya quickly.

_...Oh. Shit._

"Oh, um...actually I was about to ask you the same thing," said Bones shakily, which was true. He'd thought the sight of them dating would be too much for Scotty and he'd tell Freya how he felt right then. Hopefully, Freya had the same idea...otherwise, this plan had failed big-time.

"...So then, she asked me out."

"You're kidding!"

"Zis is bad..."

The horrified gasps came from Sulu and Chekov, who were sitting with Bones in the Med Bay.

"Did you say yes?" asked Sulu.

"Well, yeah. Seemed like the best way to make Scotty jealous."

"Unless she really does fancy you...in vhich case ze plan is screwed," said Chekov.

"Well...yeah."

"Great," sighed Chekov. "You can tell ze Keptin."


	6. Chapter 6

Every time Scotty looked her in the eye, Freya wanted to die.

_Why couldn't you have taken the chance when it was there, you complete and utter moron..._

She savagely wrenched round the screwdriver she was working with, pushing a lock of pale red hair from her oil-stained forehead. She still wasn't sure _why_ she'd asked Bones out – all she was sure of was that Scotty heard. She'd glanced at him as he walked away and saw him stop, falter, and break down...

_You are a cruel girl, Freya McKenzie. You ought to be thoroughly ashamed of yourself. _

Of course she was sure now that he cared more about Freya than he let on, which would've been great news but for the fact that she was going out with Bones McCoy.

Speak of the Devil...

"Hi, Freya."

"Oh, hey..."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Scotty, glancing at the complex machinery laid out on the bench in front of Freya.

"Nah, I'm just messing about really."

"Great," said Scotty, secretly wishing she was doing something important so he would have an excuse to give to Chekov. That damn Russian kid had guessed what was going on and, helped by Keenser, had blackmailed Scotty into talking to Freya. (He had sworn he would never speak of the incident they used as leverage. Just know that it involved Keenser, a bicycle chain, and the improper use of a spanner.)

"Listen," said Scotty. _Deep breath, and take it slow._

"I was wondering if...no, wait. Uh... Tonight, at the deck six view point. Could you, um..meet me there?"

"Why?"

_Damn you and your awkward questions!_

"Just uh...reasons."

_Such wit. Such poise._

"...OK. I'll be there...what time?"

"About...10:00?"

"OK!"

Scotty walked away, inwardly breathing a huge sigh of relief.

Freya tugged nervously at the hem of her dress, wondering why she'd felt the need to dress up. It wasn't like it was a date, or anything. Her outfit consisted of a white cocktail dress with a blue floral pattern and a puffy skirt (puffy being a technical term), blue Converse Hi-Tops, and a leather biker jacket. Uhura had done her shiny red hair so it waved perfectly down to the small of her back.

The door to the view deck slid open with the customary 'whoosh' to reveal Scotty.

_I am so glad I dressed up. Would've felt awkward if I was in my red dress._

Scotty was wearing a light blue button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, black Converse trainers and a nervous smile.

"Good job you dressed up as well, otherwise I would've looked like a right tosser."

Freya smiled. "So no different from usual then."

"Oi! That is so rude..."

Freya stepped inside the door. The huge window that served as one wall was shuttered, but the floor had been laid out with two bean bags, two bottles of beer and a shit-load of food.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so...I just got everything."

"This is...great! Brilliant, actually!"

"But this is wasn't I wanted to show you...this is." Scotty moved to the control panel on the wall and punched in a few numbers. The shutter slowly slid up to reveal...the most beautiful thing Freya had ever seen.

"What -!?"

"It's a new galaxy. We moved into it a week back. Captain says it's too far away to see on Earth even with the most powerful telescopes."

"It's incredible..." Freya whispered, still gazing at the swirling stars and multicoloured planets.

"Also we have music." The room filled with the opening to 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons.

"Yes," grinned Freya, "This is perfect."

"Glad you think so," said Scotty, flopping down in the bean bag opposite her. "I'll tell Mr Chekov you complimented him."

They ate most of the food between them, laughing and teasing each other as Scotty magically produced more beers.

'Bonfire Heart' came on.

"This is my favourite," gasped Freya.

"You really like old music, don't you?" grinned Scotty. He stood up and offered her his hand. "D'you want to dance?"

"Go on then."

"...Slow dancing in front of the stars. I'd say this was a successful first date."

"Is that what this is? A date?"

Freya untangled herself from Scotty's arms. They stared at each other for a little while, before Freya spoke.

"Well, I...I hope so."

"Why?" said Scotty in a shaky voice.

"'Cause...Bones kind of dumped me."

"Huh?" said Scotty, adorably confused. "Why would anyone dump you?"

Freya giggled. "He just said...that I shouldn't have to play games with someone if I wanted them."

"Who were you playing games with?"

Freya sighed deeply. "...You. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand..."

"Then I'll explain. I only asked Bones out because...this is a really dumb, selfish reason, but...I wanted to make you jealous."

"Why would you..." Scotty was sure he'd have a heart attack before he finished his sentence, his heart was going so fast, "Why would you ever want to make me jealous?"

"Because..." Freya took a deep breath , went up on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

"Is breá liom tú, Montgomery Scott."


	7. Chapter 7

"So then what?"

"So, then apparently she kisses him and says 'Is breá liom tú, Montgomery Scott.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Jim Kirk exasperatedly.

"It means 'I love you' in Gaelic," explained Uhura. When the captain just looked more confused, she rolled her eyes and added: "Old Scottish language."

"I knew it! I knew I could do it!" Jim grinned, punching the air.

"Well, it worked, but in a very haphazard way that lost me precious hours of sleep a fair few times," growled Bones.

"OK, yeah, but they're together!"

"And sickeningly happy, yes," added Chekov.

"Just reminds you that you're gonna be forever alone, right?" Sulu teased him.

"Oh, shut up."

Jim beckoned Uhura over. "So now I've been proven as a brilliant matchmaker..."

"Oh no..."

"I was thinking I could do it again."

"OK. One – you are a terrible matchmaker. Two- who are you gonna match make for?"

Jim grinned evilly. "I was thinking Chekov could do with a girlfriend..."

"Oh, good God."


End file.
